


I Won't Say Anything

by KingRichRock



Series: The World Won't Stop [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dammit Clint, F/F, F/M, Futzing Tracksuit Draculas, Introducing another main character, Lucky drinks coffee, Papa Clint, Referenced Kate/Skye, What happened while the girls were away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingRichRock/pseuds/KingRichRock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the girls were away for literally not that long, things went to crap fast. <br/>AKA Clint Barton and the guys plus Lucky and Skye have a bad day. <br/>Introducing Mack to the series!<br/>Also on January 4th 1990</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Say Anything

**Author's Note:**

> So this starts right as the girls go to bail out Kate and Wanda.

They had left literally a minute before things all went to shit. And Clint knew this, exactly, because it took one minute for that amount of coffee to drip into the pot. 

In those 60 seconds, Hunter hadn’t moved, Fitz was chewing on a piece of pizza, and Lucky. Well, Lucky was at his side, beckoning for more pizza. 

“Don’t worry boy. I’m sure Katie Kate’s gonna have some pizza anytime now. Once she’s out of jail.” He said, patting his faithful dog on the head. 

That was when the bullets began to fly. 

Clint jumped on top of Lucky, effectively shielding his dog underneath his body and the wraparound counter of the kitchen/bar area. Hunter and Fitz weren’t as lucky, having been closer to the windows. 

Hunter tackled the young Scotsman to the ground, pulling a pistol from underneath the couch and shoving it into the young scientist’s hand, causing the young genius to panic. 

“This end does the killing, this thing you pull to kill. This is the safety. Shoot to kill, cause they won’t be as nice as us.” Hunter said before running across the room to throw the bow that was mounted on the wall to Clint.

It flew across the room perfectly before landing in Clint’s hand. He pulled a quiver of trick arrows from underneath the sink, shooting one into the window where the bullets originated from before feeling the rattling explosion that occurred on the rooftop of the building across the way from them. 

That was when Skye left her room, yawning. 

“What’s all the noise you guys?” she mumbled, making her way across the room. Then she was tackled by all the miniature might of Lance Hunter, who was now armed with an automatic rifle.

“Dammit Skye, take this. Attackers, rooftop.” He said before standing up to lay down cover fire so they could all regroup with Clint behind the counter. 

Lucky was motionless behind the counters, keeping himself stationary as they battled off the attackers who were still laying fire down on the apartment. 

“What’s the plan of attack, Hawkeye? And who the fuck are these guys?” Skye asked. 

“$20 says it’s the Tracksuit Dracula’s, mate.” Hunter said, reloading his magazine with bullets from underneath the sink. 

“It’s a good thing there are no children here. This place is a right old death trap it is.” Fitz mumbled, grabbing an extra magazine from under the stove top.

“Oh just can it Fitz, we’ve got bigger problems. Trust me.” Clint grumbled, letting loose two more trick arrows across the way, both exploding with thunderous ‘BOOM’s. The gunfire stpped for a brief second. 

“Okay. So they probably didn’t bring enough guys for a full on assault this time. Probably hoped t catch us sleeping.” Clint said, drawing a battle plan on the floor with a random pencil he had found on the door. 

As he drew a quick floor plan of the apartment and roof, he ran into a hot and sticky brown liquid on the floor. As he looked up to trace its source, he saw a bullet hole in his last clean coffee pot. 

“Aw coffee, no.” he grumbled. “Now it’s personal.” He said, grabbing a few more trick arrows from under the sink to place in his quiver before he prepared to head up t the roof. 

“Now it’s bloody personal?!” Fitz exclaimed. “When they began shooting at us it wasn’t? But now it is?” His indignity was evident, but Clint just chuckled. 

“Fitz, they fucked with my coffee. No one fucks with my coffee.” He said, chuckling as he poked up and shot off a flashbang arrow, which was just as deafening across the way as it was for the would be assailants. 

“Hunter, Skye, you’re with me. Let’s go. Fitz, watch the dog.” Clint said running out of the kitchen and to the ladder at the far end of the living room that lead to the roof. 

As they disappeared from view onto the roof, Fitz sat there with Lucky who had taken to lapping up some of the spilled coffee. 

“That’s a good boy Lucky. Just stay here with me and we’ll be good.” Fitz said. 

Then there was the loud smack of the main door being knocked onto the ground. 

“Fuck.”   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The roof offered the trio a perfect vantage point over their opponents. The few Tracksuit clad ‘bros’ left standing were still behind cover, but most of them were dead or injured enough to stop shooting. 

“Let’s just finish these assholes off. I just wanted a quiet day of Pizza with my friends.” Hunter grumbled, attaching a scope to his rifle and switching it to semi-automatic. 

“Yeah well, can’t always get what you want, Hunter.” Skye grumbled, covering their six. 

“Oh both of you quit it.” Clint said, letting loose three arrows onto the rooftop of Tracksuit mafia meatheads, rendering the rest unconscious or dead. 

“We need to go and check out what the hell is going on over there. Because. Well. I’m really sick of their shit. I thought me and Kate handled this a while back.” Clint groaned as he made his way back down the hatch with Skye and Hunter not far behind him. 

What they weren’t expecting was the very large and heavily armed man waiting for them on the couch with Fitz and Lucky. 

When Skye finally saw him, she just sighed. 

“What the fuck Mack? You know I can handle myself! Did dad send you again?” she glared, and the much bigger man just smiled and laughed. 

“Yes.” He said, and Skye through her arms in the air, pistol still in one hand, causing everyone to hit the deck. 

“That was one time!” She shouted at everyone in the room, who all stood back up. 

“Yes and a bullet in the ass is enough of a reminder, luv. No need to relive it.” Hunter grumbled, snatching the pistol from her. 

Clint finally looked to the door, which had been knocked off of its hinges. 

“Oh no no no, muscle man. You need to toss that door back on like now. If my. Well. If Kate or Nat get back and see that, they’ll be pissed.” Clint said, more afraid of the reaming from his, well, whatever Natasha was to him since that awkward second kiss on New year’s and his young and very loud protégé/best friend than anyone else. 

“Names Alphonso Mackenzie, Barton. Agent Alphonso Mackenzie.” He said, showing his badge to Clint. 

“Ah, one of our friends with the Treasury Department.” Hunter chuckled, grabbing a beer from the fridge, kicking his feet up on the couch. 

“Secret Service protecting the kid of a CIA Task Force Manager? Seems a bit overkill, does it not?” Clint asked.

“Normally, yes. But she and Deputy Director Coulson are covered by the Secret Service because of the operational knowledge the Deputy Director possesses.” He explained. “And call me Mack.” He said, putting his shotgun down on the couch to go and make his way to the door. 

He picked it up like it weighed nothing, and looked over to Fitz. “Well Turbo, it ain’t gonna screw itself into place.” He said, and Fitz obliged to bring a small tool kit over. He had it back on the wall in just about a minute. 

“Well, my damage is done.” Mack said, before looking at Clint who was running both hands through his hair in stress. “The rest, Agent Barton, is on you.” Mack said

“Clint.” He mumbled back. 

“What?” Mack asked him.

“Call me Clint. And don’t be a stranger Mack. You protect Skye. Hell, that’s half our job description. Talk to Coulson about joining the team.” Clint said. “I’d offer you pizza, but, well. That’s why Nat and Bobbi and Jemma left. Because Kate got arrested getting Pizza.” He finished, a small smile on his face. 

“Oh you mean the girl you have…” Mack started before Skye made a very large and over the top hushing noise and motion at the much larger Alphonso Mackenzie, who just laughed. 

“Yeah that’s the one. She’s great.” Clint said, chuckling. Because only Kate Bishop and/or Clint Barton could get so sidetracked buying a few pies that they’d get arrested. 

Skye blushed furiously before walking out with Mack because she knew her dad would want to hear from her firsthand what had happened. 

And so there they were. 

Clint was making a new pot of coffee with a towel on the floor trying to mop up the coffee Lucky hadn’t ingested. Hunter was on the couch looking rather pissed off as he pulled bullets from the furniture and threw them on the floor. Fitz looked tired and rather angry about the whole thing. Lucky look upset because the pizza was gone and the coffee hadn’t sat too well in his stomach. 

“So I guess this was mostly my fault.” Clint said after a minute of the icy glare from the other men in the room. 

“How could this possibly not be 100% your fault Barton?” Fitz said, angry that he’d been shot at. And that he was sitting on a bullet that he threw unceremoniously onto the floor. 

“Okay so like. 95% my fault cause Kate did her fair share to piss them off too. But they weren’t supposed to come back. Hunter helped me see to that. We won the building. We won that war.” Clint mumbled as he took the pot of coffee of the drip. After his first sip, the door opened. 

All the girls were there, plus a new one Clint (or any of the others) had never seen before. 

“What the fuck happened, Clint?” everyone but the new asked in unison. 

“The fuck did I do?” Clint automatically remarked before sheepishly rubbing his neck. “Oh wait, yeah, this one is definitely kinda on me, isn’t it?” He said (not asking) to the guys.

Silence and glares. 

“Oh boys.” Natasha sighed. 

“You pissed ‘Tasha?” He asked, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly with a pot of coffee in his hand, and accidently poured a little on himself before remembering he had another hand. 

“A bit. More surprised. Cause. Well. What happened?” Natasha finally settled on. 

And behind her came Kates very audible gulp. Because she recognized exactly what had happened. Because it was like the past had decided to repeat itself.

“Mother fucker.” Was Kates only reply as she put some pizza on the counter, looking at the damage to their apartment. 

“Tracksuit Mafia, Katie Kate.” He said, pulling a slice of pizza out for himself and tossed another into Lucky’s food bowl. 

“Fuck me. I made jokes about those assholes today.” She said, and Clint raised an eyebrow. “Before I got arrested. When I was going after Wanda.” She said as if that cleared everything up. The eyebrows raised from all the guys in the room now. “Oh! By the way, this is Wanda and she’s fantastic. And hungry, so give her some pizza.” Kate said, passing a slice to Wanda, who smiled softly as she ate. 

“Well, the Kate Bishop seal of approval is good enough for me.” Clint said, shrugging before tossing a beer to Wanda.

“I am not of age.” Was her reply. 

“Another young one, huh?” He asked Kate, grabbing a root beer from the fridge and substituting it for the beer that he threw to Hunter. 

“She’s the same age as Jemma and Fitz.” Kate said. 

“And why did you bring her around? Our line of work isn’t the most conducive for safe living and shit.” Hunter called over from the couch. 

“Because she’s a bad ass. Show them Wanda!” Kate said excitedly. 

And Wanda did. By popping the top off of her root beer. And Hunters real beer. 

“Okay, now that's cool.” Was all Clint said as he showed Wanda the couch and made himself at ease on the bullet-riddled couch, Natasha curled up with him eating a slice of Pizza, with lucky at their feet working on his own slice as Kate sat to his side with Wanda. Hunter, Bobbi, Fitz and Simmons occupied the opposite couch, and everything was happy and quiet as they all worked on their pizza. 

And that was when the unmistakable voice of Phil Coulson rang out, flanked by his daughter, wife, and Mack. 

“And why is it that I’m less surprised by the pizza and bullet holes than I am by the lack of an invitation?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked this if you read it. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
